Affirmation
by Silver Bullet
Summary: Max and Logan tell one another how they really feel. OK, so I can't write a good summary for the life of me.. My first FanFic, R/R appreciated :)


affirmation

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and all of its characters belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and the head honchos at FOX (you lucky duck people, you). No infringement is intended (and if you did try to sue me the only thing worth anything is my dear little laptop, and NO YOU AREN'T GETTING IT).  
  
My first FanFic, tell me what you think! Any and all critisism welcome, and hey, if you really think it deserves it flames are OK too. There are a couple of references to Blah Blah Woof Woof and Female Trouble. Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
**Affirmation**  
  
Logan sat at his desk, mind wandering from one thing to another. Mostly wandering towards Max. Max. Max, he thought, Irish for willful. He smiled. In Max's case, willful' was an understatement. He remembered the first time they met. After she broke into his apartment, he'd gone looking for her after she discovered Eyes Only, afraid he'd be exposed. But, he thought to himself, he'd be lying if he said that was the only reason he'd gone after her. Now they were good friends. They liked to laugh and joke with each other. He loved her smile, her laugh, her voice.   
  
Thinking bout your girl aren't you.  
  
said Logan, coming back to reality.  
  
Bling smiled. You always get that look on your face when anything has to do with her.  
  
No idea what you're talking about. replied Logan.  
  
Psh. This coming from the guy who wouldn't eat or sleep when he thought his Max was leaving this town for good. All you'd do was sulk and grumble.  
  
Logan shook his head as he rolled away to the kitchen, but Bling saw the smile creeping across his face.  
  
I tell you Logan, sometimes you're just as bad as she is.  
  
------------------  
Max sat at her locker, glancing at her pager every few seconds. Logan hadn't paged her in...9 hours. Stop it Max, she said to herself, you're being irrational. Why should you care if Logan pages you or not? She shook her head. She did care. She cared about him a lot more than she would ever admit. His eyes, his soft yet piercing eyes. His soothing voice, his hair. She wanted to touch his hair, just run her hand through it, but...  
  
Hot Run for Fogle Towers! Sketchy barely caught the flying package. He gave Normal a look that said If I could, I'd rip off your arm and hit you over the head with it.'  
  
He's related to the devil himself. he grumbled to no one in particular.  
  
Hey Sketch, whose that package addressed to? asked Max, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
It says... Mr. L. Cale, Max's heart gave a leap. Mr. L Cale? Logan? Who was sending a package to Logan? What if it was something dangerous? She'd have to deliver it herself. But she'd be kidding if that was the only reason she wanted to see him.  
  
Trade you Sketch, said Max I got a package to sector 9, by the skate park.  
  
Whoa. You wanna deliver something to Fogle Towers stead of hanging with the guys at the skate park?  
  
Girl's gotta get her exercise.  
  
And besides, grinned Original Cindy wheeling her bike past them her rich boyfriend lives there.  
  
He's not my boyfriend. said Max hopping on her bike. But, she thought to herself, she wouldn't mind it if he was.  
  
------------------  
Max sat with her ear to the package. No ticking sounds, so it wasn't a bomb. It didn't smell suspicious, and it didn't make any other strange noises. Still, better safe than sorry.  
  
It was 6 o'clock when Max got to the pent house. She had decided to deliver Logan's package last. She'd gone home after work and taken her motor bike to his place, that way she wouldn't be pressed for time and have to leave before she wanted to.   
  
Special delivery. said Max cheerily. Knocking on the door was something she didn't do around here anymore. Logan's place was one of the places where she felt most comfortable, probably because Logan knew her for what she really was, and she knew that _he _was the free voice of the city, Eyes Only. Besides that, Max felt that Logan was one of the few people that really understood her and challenged her. She was always used to being the smartest person in the room, but that wasn't the case with Logan. His intelligence never ceased to amaze her.  
  
Hey Max. Didn't know Jam Pony delivered after 5. came Logans voice from the kitchen. He smiled at Max as he rolled to the door, he knew very well that Jam Pony didn't deliver after 5 but that was the least of what was on his mind.  
  
I would've come earlier, but you know. Strategically it'd be better for me to come right around now. That way there might just be dinner lying around.  
  
Logan's attention shifted to the package. He eyed it carefully, then broke into a broad grin.  
  
Been waiting for this. I had to order it from the UK. He began to open it, but changed his mind.  
  
Aren't you going to open it? asked Max impatiently, You had me worrying my ass off over you. Thought it might be something dangerous.  
  
Later. How about dinner? You were right, you know. There might just be something lying around.  
  
You wouldn't dream of not feeding me.  
  
As he was setting the table, Logan asked Max playfully So, you were worrying your ass off for me. Well I'm honored. Who knew Max Guevara, Killing machine extrordinaire, was capable of that?  
  
Hey, I'm not going to let the only guy in the city who can save the world, be a personal detective and cook a killer chicken catchatore get blown up.  
  
True. About the chicken, that is.  
  
Max laughed. Really though Logan. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you.  
  
There was an awkward silence. Max waited for Logan to respond, but he just continued setting out the plates and silverware.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she continued. She wasn't sure what words would come from her lips. Remember when you almost died? I was with Zack and he almost stopped me from coming back to you. The reason I was able to beat him was because I kept imagining you lying there in some cold hospital bed. I couldn't let that happen to you. And when you were almost going to kill yourself? I would've probably killed myself too if you had gone and done it.  
  
Logan looked at Max, his deep blue eyes filled with emotion.  
  
The thought of you being gone makes me sick to my stomach, Logan. Sick to my stomach.  
  
There was more silence.  
  
  
  
That was all Logan could say. Nothing could describe the whirl of emotions he was feeling at that instant.  
  
I wouldn't dream of ...... You know I ...... What makes you think that ......  
  
Max had to smile as the usually eloquent Logan Cale screwed his face up in frustration trying to find the right words. It was really this hard for him? The man who broadcast cable hacks throughout America couldn't say a thing to just one single woman. She found it somewhat amusing.  
  
It was Logan's turn to take a deep breath. He searched Max's face, and she heard what his eyes were saying. A wave of emotion swelled up inside of her.   
  
I feel the same way. he finally said, almost in a whisper. If I lost you I don't know what I'd do. My world - huh, I wouldn't _have_ a world. It'd be completely upside down. You're the best thing about me.  
  
Yeah. You're the best thing about me too. Max whispered back.  
  
Logan smiled at put his hand over her own. He gave it a small squeeze, and she squeezed back. That was all they both needed. The small gesture expressed what neither of them could say through words. A squeeze of affirmation that they were both going to the same place and they would travel the same route together. Nothing else was needed at that perfect moment.  
  
------------------  
asked Max as they finished doing the dishes.  
  
Yeah right, so you can school me yet again? I don't think so.  
  
Logan dried the last of the knives and forks and wheeled back into the living room.  
  
How about we open that package? he said.  
  
Max's jaw dropped as he tore off the paper.  
  
A Playstation?! Logan, a Playstation?! You overgrown kid!  
  
They used to call me The Master. he grinned, Beat everyone in my whole eighth grade class.  
  
The Master? Max laughed, I guess I shouldn't laugh. A lot of this stuff probably involves skill and strategy. What games you got? Tomb Raider? Final Fantasy?   
  
Spyro the Dragon and Frogger.  
  
She laughed again. Well then, we'll see who the real Master is.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
